Adhesives and sealants have been contemplated to supplement or replace staple based transaction devices for many years. The primary challenges in accomplishing this are control of getting the adhesive into the correct location at the correct time as well as preventing it from adhering the stapler itself to the treatment site. Adhesives have proven themselves as great short term bonding/sealing mechanisms. Staples on the other have proven themselves a very good long term tissue apposition mechanisms. Therefore the best of both worlds would be to use staples to fasten and adhesives in combination with adhesive initiators to seal the juncture of tissue or tissue cuts.
The primary challenge in the creation of a hybrid adhesive/staple deploying system is the positioning of the adhesive into only the areas of desired adhesion and controlling where the adhesive bonds to the area.
Closure Medical is conducting an FDA clinical trial using a cyanoacrylate adhesive as an internal vascular tissue sealant and internal surgical adhesive. Some adhesives such as the cyanoacrylates, stick well to tissue, but like metallic fasteners, the fastener itself can become a local barrier to tissue regrowth through the fastener. For internal body use of surgical adhesives, the adhesive is used sparingly, not on top of the wound as in external use, but actually in the cut areas of the wound. By minimizing the glue areas across the wound, the surgeon is assured of maximum areas of tissue regrowth and minimal areas of the adhesive barrier. As the tissue regrows together and heals, the adhesive areas within the wound are encapsulated with healed tissue. Thus, internal adhesives are ideal for short term needs to hold cut tissue together so that healing can occur, and can remain as a long term fastener to provide additional strength to the healed tissue. Additionally, the adhesives can be biocompatable, bioabsorbable, and/or flexible, inside the body.
Tissue fastening can be either short term or long term duration. Short term duration fasteners can include a bandage, tape, removable staples, removable suture, adhesives, or absorbable stitches that are meant to provide temporary support until natural healing can occur.
Longer duration fasteners must remain in or on the body, possibly for the life of the patient. Longer duration fasteners include biocompatible implantables such as suture, staples, clips, tacks, clamps, pins, and the like. These long duration fasteners could be inserted subcutaneously in a surgical procedure and, after the patient has healed, cannot be removed without additional surgery. Longer term fasteners can provide short term and long term reinforcement for high force loads that can be 200-400% of normal forces. These high force loads could be caused by violent vomiting, coughing, and, in some cases, chronic overeating. For chronic overeaters that have undergone bariatric surgery to create a small stomach pouch, it is highly likely that a patient will “overload” the new pouch by attempting to eat the same large portions of food imbibed before the surgery.
Adhesives have been used topically as a short term fastener for wound repair. Closure Medical has developed a 2-octyl cyanoacrylate compound with a long carbon chain (eight carbons) that is biocompatible, has good bonding strength, and has received FDA approval for topical use. For short duration topical wound closure, the edges of the wound are brought together and at least one layer of the adhesive is applied along the surface of the wound line to form a barrier that holds the wound edges together. The cyanoacrylate adhesive also acts as a microbial barrier, keeping bacteria out and is eventually removed. Cyanoacrylate adhesives are described in U.S. application 20040190975 by Goodman et al. which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Closure Medical is conducting an FDA clinical trial using a cyanoacrylate adhesive as an internal vascular tissue sealant and internal surgical adhesive. Some adhesives such as the cyanoacrylates, stick well to tissue, but like metallic fasteners, the fastener itself can become a local barrier to tissue regrowth through the fastener. For internal body use of surgical adhesives, the adhesive is used sparingly, not on top of the wound as in external use, but actually in the cut areas of the wound. By minimizing the glue areas across the wound, the surgeon is assured of maximum areas of tissue regrowth and minimal areas of the adhesive barrier. As the tissue regrows together and heals, the adhesive areas within the wound are encapsulated with healed tissue. Thus, internal adhesives are ideal for short term needs to hold cut tissue together so that healing can occur, and can remain as a long term fastener to provide additional strength to the healed tissue. Additionally, the adhesives can be biocompatable, bioabsorbable, and/or flexible, inside the body.
Staple cartridges containing fluids such as an adhesive are described in International publication WO03088845-A2 by R. Heinreich which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a surgical stapling device that has a removable staple cartridge that contains and dispenses a fluid such as an adhesive from one or more rigid and/or non-frangible compartments within the cartridge, that the one or more adhesive compartments are separate from and away from the staples and drivers, and the fluid can be dispensed onto tissue at any time before, during or after one or more of clamping, cutting, and stapling.